Gimmick
'Approval:' 8/10/14 14 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Gimmick is a small child, shy and quiet around everyone until he makes friends, which is a long process for him. He looks frail and sickly, a childhood ailment left him malnourished and has never entirely left. His sickness has left him deathly pale, and to aviod exposure he wears a long leather coat, gloves, and pants that cover almost every bit of skin. He has a belt that contains several scrolls and items, but otherwise seems to cary nothing else. 'Stats' (Total:119) ' '''Strength: 13 (perm -12 debuff, is really 1) ' 'Speed: 16 ' 'Chakra Levels: 12 ' 'Chakra Control: 26 ' 'Endurance: 14 ' '''CP: 100 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Item Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Magnetic Release ' 'Chunin: Poison Specialist ' 'Jonin: Iron Puppets ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 14 Banked feats: 0 # Magnetic Manipulation- Using Magnetic release, the user is able to control metalic objects around him/her, allowing the user to direct weapons and objects around corners and obstacles so they can hit the intended target. (10cp/ 5cp maintain per item controled.) # Iron Sand Scroll-''' This scroll is full of minute iron shavings, users possessing magnet release can shape the shavings into many different tools and weapons. The scroll functions much like a water scroll in that when it is released it covers the ground of the battlefield in the minute shavings. # '''Extra Equipment - +12 EP # Field Targeting-''' The user of this feat targets the magnetic field the opponents body creates so that metalic items are attracted to it. user must first hit the opponent with this attack. This attack can then affect three attacks before it dissipates, it is not a maintained effect and ends at the end of the round, it deals no damage itself. The next three metallic based attacks receive a bonus to hit equal to CP invested in this jutsu/5. Each attack receives extra damage equal to 1/2 the CP invested in this feat. 40 CP base cost] # 'Radio Controllers (Legendary Equipment) -' These shoulder pads hook onto Gimmick's shoulders and allow him to control one more puppet. charge beyond the normal 10 CP per puppet # 'Field Magnifier (Legendary Equipment)-' This Allows gimmick to control his puppets while still being able to cast his free and normal jutsu # 'One handed jutsu-' This allows Gimmick to control one additional puppet or cast his free jutsu in conjunction with a normal attack #'Reaper (Puppet)-' SP: 78 str: 31 speed: 2 End: 11 ' 9. Deddorokku (puppet)-' SP: 78 str: 31 speed: 2 End: 11 ' 10. Hosho (puppet)- '''SP: 78 Str: 2 speed: 16 End: 28 Noteable Feature: The puppets tendrils can extend quite a ways, Gimmick will often use these to wrap protectively around himself. ' 11. (4)- stats 'Equipment- 25' *(6) Two CP Pills *(3) Blood Increasing Pill *(16) 80 CP Paper Bomb 'Ryo: 44,500' * Ryo earned:44,500 * Ryo spent: 0 'Completed Missions' Quest points: 89 *'Reset Day: -- QP earn is Mon-Sun' Gimmick's QP History 'History and Story' Gimmick was originally born in the land of iron as Kyasutā, Ai. He developed a lingering sickness when he was 5. The sickness has unfortunately left him physically weak and small. The first born into a long long of samurai he was nothing but a constant disappointment to his father. His sickness left him inept at swordplay, though a smart boy he discovered for some reason he could manipulate the metal swords far better than he could wield them. He was very good at it actually, he could best anyone his age, to his father and everyone else, this was cheating, and he earned the nick-name Gimmick. It wasn't long before he was simply disowned by his family. He found his way to a Kumo refugee camp and he thought they seemed a lot like him, so he took up residence there. Category:Character Category:Kumogakure